Locked In
by Emxxx
Summary: What happens when Gibbs, Jen, Tony, Ziva, Tim, Abby and Ducky get locked in Abby's lab? pointless fluff, mostly Jibbs but some Tiva and McAbby... Jenny's not dead, slightly AU... Warning characters will appear out of character
1. Disclaimer

I'm just gonna do it here and not at the beginning of every chapter,

I DO NOT OWN NCIS!!! If I did Jen would be alive, Vance would be dead and Gibbs would make an obvious move on Jen! So I repeat I DON'T OWN IT!!!!!! =D


	2. MommyDaddyKisses

'Come on, lets go,' Gibbs tried again.

'No, you go, your team is like your family. Spend Christmas Eve with them!' Jenny replied.

'Well, you know I would but A. your just as much if not more my family then them… and B. Abby said If I leave my family Mommy-less she would personally kill me! You know those spikes aren't just for show!' he quipped smoothly.

'Mommy-less?..........' the director asked looked puzzled but wistful.

'Yes, I'm Daddy, your Mommy, Ducky's Grandpa and Ziva, Tony, McGee and Abby are our inept, excitable children.'

'Mommy, Daddy, US? But how does she know?'

' Well to use her words, and I quote "You two might think your beign secretive but for a Mommy and Daddy all your sexual tension is not quite G rated. Therefore, you shall be the Daddy and your lovely director shall be the Mommy!" So come on, our children are itching to see their parents. Let's not disappoint them!' He said turning on the Gibbs glare when she didn't budge 'If you're going to be difficult…' he said trailing off slightly as he began to stalk towards her.

'LEROY JETHRO GIBBS! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!' She shrieked and continued to yell and scream all the way to Abby's lab while she was slung over his shoulder. Bottom in the air, head in his back legs hanging down his chest. 'One Mommy.' He said placing his beloved before his gothic little girl.

'Yay! Mommy!' squeaked Abby, pulling her into a famous bone crushing hug. 'Geez Gibbs, we were wondering what was taking so long, we thought you got side tracked when we heard all the screaming.' DiNozzo said. All three children laughed, Gibbs glanced at both Ducky and Jenny before all three of them slapped the nearest children on the back of the head. 'Children, minds out of the gutters!' said Jenny half firmly, half teasing. This caused the two older men to burst out laughing. This humour was cut short when Jen leaned over to slap Gibbs.

'When you jumped into this parenting business I was expecting you to wear the trousers when it came to discipline! You certainly did when we were making them!' she snapped, this caused the poor man, who had been trying hard to be serious while he was being scolded by his lover, to collapse on the floor laughing. Everyone else braced themselves against something or someone while they laughed, even the Director chuckled when she realised the double meaning to her words, she had merely been referring to minutes previously in her office. Once everybody had regained control of their bodies they anxiously watched for Gibbs response. He clambered to his feet and surprisingly said, 'Ahhhh, but that's why you love me!' and softly kissed her but was cut short when suddenly a blinding flash of light lit up the room, Gibbs looked around the oom for the sorce of the light and saw a very guilty looking Ziva who was holding a camera, 'It's our first family Christmas, I thought I should document it.'

'Ohhhhhhhhhhh' sighed Gibbs 'I get it' then he leaned over to Jens ear and hissed 'You wanna give them something to take photos of?' Getting the idea Jen let out a false giggle and ran to the other side of the room 'Get back here! I wasn't finished!' he wined following her .They soon began playing chasings around the lab he finally grabbed her and pressed his lips to hers as they launched into an intense actors kiss, he backed her up against a wall so she was shielded from view they carefully broke away so they still looked joined but instead were just moving here heads appropriately. Jen wound her fingers into his hair. They kept this up for quite sometime, rarely actually making their mouths connect. Ducky eventually cleared his through when Jen began to play with Jethro's shirt buttons to try and remind them that there were other people with them. The pair instantly sprung apart quicker than should've been possible but seeing all the shocked faces glaring at them was to much. They began to laugh and laugh until McGee asked what the joke was.

'Gather around children, father. That is one of the oldest tricks in the acting book, the actors kiss… We learnt this when we were undercover…. Director if you please?' Gibbs said in a very uncharacteristic singsong voice… they began to replay what just happened… 'You see the only time your lips must actually touch is when one of you is about to laugh, never once did we display anything inappropriate…'

The team looked at him, shocked and bemused, Abby was the first to regain use of her voice 'Well, thank you for that…. interesting display of skills, but let's go and eat!'


	3. DinnerMistletoeBedtime

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while I wrote out at least 5 chapters on paper before I finally decided to start putting it up so I am now struggling to gain the enthusiasm to type it out! But it's done!

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Soon everybody was seated and watching Ducky carve the turkey and trying to explain to Ziva why it was such a big deal when Ducky, who was the most observant looked up and saw large sprigs of mistletoe hanging over each couples head. He waited a while until he finally accepted Gibbs wasn't going to look up so he kicked his friend in the shins then once the man looked at him gave a poignant look up. Gibbs followed his gaze and upon seeing the flower crushed his lips to the Directors, though being absolutely flabbergasted responded enthusiastically. DiNozzo was the next to look up and once the older couple broke apart he tried the same move on Ziva. At first she tensed no doubt thinking of several ways to kill him with the fork she was holding but then soon melted against him, like fire on ice. Once Ziva wrenched herself away from Tony, blushing furiously McGee tried to pull the same move on Abby but to his surprise he found himself lying on the ground with the young gothic girl kneeling at his head. 'I like to make the first move, Timmy' she whispered before kissing him passionately. Children I do believe we were having dinner?' everyone laughed and Gibbs looking still at Jenny said 'You started this, Duck. Oh and by the way Tony, McGee if you hurt any of my girls, including Jenny I will repost you in Antarctica!' The boys swallowed as they heard him mumble something like 'If any of your limbs are recognizable…'

When everyone started to eat Tony asked, food spilling from his full mouth 'So if we are all together, 'What happens to 'rule 12?' Ziva hit him, disgusted by his antics. 'Well, we pretend we are not actually "together" and secretly amend the rule to…. Never publicly display affection for a co-worker unless the only people around are Myself, Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Abby, McGee or Ducky?" suggested Jenny, looking at her lover. 'It's kinda long but I like it…..' Soon everyone was licking their plates, well only Tony actually was, when Gibbs laid eyes on the director's plate. He scooped up a spoonful of mashed potato and tried to feed it to her. The Director bit her lip and refused to eat as she was "watching her figure" Gibbs began to come up with a very complicated reason as to why she should eat. 'You, honey, need not worry about what others think of your beautiful figure as I am the only person that will be viewing it, I will accompany you to every event as your detail to make sure none of your political friends get touchy feely, in fact I think you need to fatten up a bit so they don't find you quite so appealing! Therefore you eat!' he said triumphantly when everyone looked completely lost and Jenny looked strained trying to figure out his logic he simply scooped up more of the food and making aeroplane noises and trusting the spoon in her face, Jenny graciously accepted defeat and laughed loudly as she opened her mouth.

After a rather eventful dinner everyone settled in front of the fireplace Abby had somehow constructed in her lab. Everyone was content. Ducky took in every ones position and smiled, he had not seen the team this relaxed in months, Ziva was running her fingers thru Tony's hair as he lent his head against her chest happily listening to her heart beat, Abby was happily sitting on McGee's lap singing Christmas carols and trying to teach McGee to sign 'Merry Christmas' and Gibbs was laying his head in Jennifer Shepard's lap laughing at his agents feeble attempts to sign. It was only recently that they had realized that snow had began to pound at the window. 'Well I for one do not think anyone should be driving home in this weather,' said the Director. 'I second!' said Gibbs. 'Well Boss, good to see you putting on your metaphorical, discipline pants. But if we're all staying here together you better keep your real pants on nice and tight!!!' laughed Tony but was cut short by a slap to the back of the head. Everyone began to laugh but were silenced when Gibbs issued a stare that trapped the giggles before they made it out. Jenny was not intimidated and was still chuckling heartily when she was cut off by Jethro's lips covering her own. 'Hey Bossman I think we may have a little favouritism issue!' Tony complained 'what?! Do you want me to do, kiss you?' 'BULL! If he even thinks about kissing you I'll keel-haul you!' Jenny quipped. Abby went to her desk and pulled out 4 blanket, 'I'm not even gonna ask' or words of similar meaning echoed around the young girls office. 'I only have 4 so we'll have to pair up, so pick a partner and settle down for the night'

'You know Jethro, I might go with Ducky tonight…' Jen said keeping a poker face. 'Cut the crap and come here!!!'

'No!'

'Yes!'

'No!'

'Fine,' he said just before he grabbed her ankle, pulling her foot out from under her and only just slid his body under hers to cushion her fall, 'Jackass!' she mumbled. 'Ouch! Tough love from Mommy!' Laughed Ziva. Gibbs ignored Ziva's jibe and looked at Jenny with a winning smile, 'face it, you couldn't live without my sarcasm, pig headedness or disrespect for your door. It's why you love me!' He said sliding a finger under her chin and lifting her face to look him in the eye, he pulled her into a tight hug, murmuring into her ear, 'I didn't hurt you did I?' she pulled away. Jen looked at Jethro as if they were the only people on earth, her bright green melting with his icy blue, 'No, that is why I love you…' she whispered before pushing him back down (they hadn't move since he cushioned her fall) and kissed him passionately. The rest of the team were rooted to their position no one even dared to breathe.

'EWWWWWWWW! Mommy and Daddy! No! Bad! Yuck! CHILDREN PRESENT!' Yelled Tony covering McGee and his own eyes. 'It's okay Tony, nobody's getting naked tonight.' Soothed Jenny, refraining from laughing. Slowly everybody began to settle down.

'IT'S COLD!'

'SHUT UP TONY!' shouted Jen, Gibbs and Ducky.

'But it's cold!!!' Ducky sighed and said exasperatedly, 'Well, use body heat to keep warm!' silence rang out until a collective 'WHAT!' rang out, 'No, No, No! I don't want to hear you 6 "getting it on" as I believe it's called these days. I simply meant if you cuddle up close to your partner you will conserve body heat, hence staying warmer.' He explained.

'Ohhhh, like this?' asked Gibbs, spooning Jenny from behind. Soon everybody was quiet, content and warm, slow breaths indicated to the still only two still awake that they were all in a deep slumber. Breaking yet another of Gibbs rules they assumed that…

'Jethro?'

'Yes Jen,'

'Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just glad to be in such close proximity with me?'

'Ya know, If we weren't locked in here with THEM, You could check….'

'Oh my, I know you are excited about your Christmas present but you will just have to wait patiently.'

'Christmas present?' Drawled the blue eyed man

'Well, you know when we were in Paris last week on the "International Safety Conference… You know what you bought me…Well me in that with a bow…'

'Christ Jen!'

'OK, Jethro, this is getting rather uncomfortable, I swear if that gets any harder it will draw blood!'

'Well you know, I am still cold, the "kids" are asleep, you could help me unload my gun?'

There was silence for a few moments as Jen contemplated this before the sound of a zipper being undone was heard.

'OH MY GOD!! EWWWWWWWWWWW!' Screamed Abby and Ziva.

'Jennifer dear, I'm not sure how the agency would react to your pregnancy. But I would prefer it didn't happen right now,' said the ever concerned voice of Ducky.

'Boss! That's nasty!' cried McGee and DiNozzo.

Gibbs and Jenny were pressed together rather closely. Green eyes looked pleadingly at Gibbs, who simply inclined his head. Simultaneously muttered a single word, 'SHIT!' Jenny buried her head in her lover's chest.

'Well, we're going to sleep now,' mumbled Gibbs, hiding his head in Jenny's red hair which gave perfect camouflage considering the peculiar shade of red his face had turned.

Abby looked mischievous 'Sleep, or SLEEP?' se asked knowing he wouldn't slap her.

'Sleep, Abby. G'night everyone!'

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Now common! REVIEW! PLEASE???

Press the button!

You know you want to!

\/

\/


End file.
